Before She Goes to Work
by Julz19
Summary: Faberry. Really short one-shot. Base on a video I saw on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Faberry. Base on a video I saw on facebook.** (: **I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel walk in the living where her girlfriend is laying on the couch reading a book. "Quinn baby, I am going to work."

Quinn instantly jump up. "Great. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes."

"If someone ask you if you dating anyone? What do you say?" Quinn question.

"Yes, I love her." Rachel answer.

"If someone try to take you out to lunch, what do you say?"

"No, I have a girlfriend."

"If someone trying to give you their number, what do you say?"

"I will give it to my girlfriend."

"Somebody ask you who the most beautiful, amazing and sexy person in the world, what are you going to say?"

"My girlfriend." Rachel says smiling.

"That right! Go get 'em, tiger"! Go to work." Quinn yelled while slapping Rachel on the ass.

Rachel roll her eyes then blow her a kiss.

* * *

 **Don't be a fear to bloody bath this story! I know I suck at writing and I just want to try it. But don't be a jerk.**


	2. Booty Shorts

**When Rachel try to leave the house in booty cheek shorts. I own nothing**

* * *

"Quinn! I am going to the store really quick." Rachel said while walking to the door.

"Okay baby." Quinn said sitting on the couch looking at her phone.

Just when Rachel is about to open the door, Quinn look up from her phone and yelled "Hold on!"

Quinn get up and walk up to Rachel ask. "Where are you going with theses toddler ass short on?!

"Quinn, this short are not even that little." Rachel sight trying not to roll her eyes.

Quinn goes to get a tape measure form the kitchen and came back to measure the shorts." What did the school rule used to be? ….. _Short must be two inches about the knee_. These are 12 inches!" Quinn says.

"You're going to have to put some leggings on this baby." Quinn say seriously.

"Baby, this are called daisy duke." Rachel example.

"While you better tell that bitch daisy to go make the rest of the shorts." Quinn said. "Because you're not leaving the house like that." Don't get me wrong I trust Rachel, it other people I don't trust.

A few seconds of silence pass between then and then Quinn got ideal. "I got it I know what you can do." Quinn yelled while running in their bedroom.

 _ **7 minutes later**_

Rachel standing in the middle of the living room, hand on her hips looking extremely annoyed. Quinn had made her put on her cheerios sweat pants under her shorts.

Quinn stand in front of her looking very proud of herself. "Look at you, looking as good as you want too. You better mess it up. Now hurry it up and go to the store and get me some bacon. I love you." Quinn said. Watching Rachel leave.

Rachel did look really good in those shorts and don't even get her stared on what they do to her legs. Damn! But for my eyes only.


	3. Rachel mad

Rachel mad and she won't tell Quinn why. **Rachel in bold.** I own nothing

* * *

Quinn gets into passenger seat of Rachel black hybrid car and lean over to kiss her on the cheek. When Quinn lean back she notice a pout on her girlfriend usually happy face. "Hey are you okay?" Quinn ask

 _ **Now frowning, Rachel say in a bored tone. "Yeah, I am good."**_

Quinn shaking her head while saying "Nope, I already know that tone and those words. Something is wrong with you. Nope, what's wrong?" Quinn ask looking at Rachel who still look upset.

" _ **Nothing, Quinn." Rachel said quickly**_

"Are you sure?"

" _ **Yes"**_

"Are you sure their nothing wrong with you?"

" _ **Quinn, their nothing wrong with me."**_

"So you are telling me their nothing wrong with you?"

" _ **Yes"**_

"So if I ask you one more time, you say their nothing wrong with you?"

" _ **Yes"**_

"Baby, what's wrong with you?"

" _ **Nothing." Rachel say with a bit of annoyed in her voice.**_

Silence fill the car and Quinn still trying to figure out why her girlfriend mad.

"Their got to be something wrong." Quinn wonder out loud.

"Did you go through my phone again while I was a sleep?"

" _ **Nooo"**_

"Did I like a girl picture on Ingram because you followed ever single girl that I followed on Ingram, so I know that can't be it."

" _ **Quinn, I said their nothing wrong with me."**_

Quinn look at her just to make sure." Okay, then. "Then pull out her phone and start to texting.

Few seconds later Rachel hit the phone out of Quinn hand into her lap. **"So it that easy for you to not to care? Huh? You're not even going to bother and ask what wrong with me." Rachel scowl at Quinn**

With a confused face Quinn look back at Rachel. "What the Streisand?! I just asked you three time what was wrong with?"

" **If I say their nothing wrong with me obviously something is wrong with me. You just don't care about me or my feeling." Rachel express.**

With a shock expressions on her face, Quinn lay back of the seat and look at the window then look at Rachel. "If someone ask what wrong with you, you're supposed to tell them. You are not supposed to get mad at them when they finally stop trying to figure out what wrong with you. It make no goddam sense!"

" **It just with some people do." Rachel explains quietly**

"Well that is the stupidest shit I have ever heard. What even wrong with you?"

" **Nothing, just some customers today made me upset."**

"So I got yelled at for something I didn't even do!" Quinn yelled then calmly told Rachel. "You're not allow to have any more god dam attitude. Nope, give it to me. Put your attitude in my hand." Quinn holding out her left hand to Rachel until she "slap her attitude in her hand." Rachel slap her hand.

"Give me this goddam attitude." Quinn mumble

"Now I got attitude! Now I am mad! Let's goooo!"

* * *

This is probably the last chapter. I am not sure. :/


End file.
